The subject invention relates to smoking articles and has as an objective the provision of improved smoking articles.
The subject invention provides smoking article filter rod comprising as filtration material moisture disintegrative paper. Should the filter rod comprise wrapper means, then preferably the wrapper means is readily degradable.
The subject invention further provides a smoking article comprising a smoking material rod and a filter, said filter comprising as filtration material moisture disintegrative paper. Preferably, any other components of the filter are readily degradable. It is also preferable that the smoking material rod is readily degradable and that the means interattaching the smoking material rod and the filter is readily degradable.